Big Time Housework
by Raina and Taina
Summary: The boy's must face something they never have before...Housework. Can thay do it?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Housework

Declaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush the song 'If I ruled the world', Victoria Secrets, or Pac Sun. I only own the plot and even that I have to share with Taina for her help and comments.

A/N: This is my first humor fic, normally I do romance and/or drama so if it sucks tell me in a tasteful way please not just 'you suck'. But anyways I just had this idea of the boys baking or cleaning and wrote this…and now I'm finally posting it. So enjoy and thank you. ~Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Mama Knight had come down with a cold. And the boy's, knowing she needed to get some sleep, told her they'd take care of things…

"So we need to do everything on this list." Kendall said looking at the list his mom had given him.

_To Do List_

_1. Landry_

_2. Vacuuming_

_3. Dusting_

_4. Take Katie to get clothes_

_5. Grocery shopping (the list is on the fridge) _

_6. Make Dinner_

"It's not that much." Logan said. "And maybe we could get Angie to take Katie shopping. After all Katie needs to be around more girls."

"But she'll make me get a dress." Katie said. It was true if someone wasn't there to stop her Angie would get Katie a dress or whole new wardrobe.

"So one of us will go with you two." Kendall said. "So how about this. Carlos you vacuum and dust, James you do the laundry…since most of it is yours, Logan you go with Angie and Katie and I'll go to Wal-Mart and get the grocery's."

"What about dinner?" Katie asked.

"We could just get pizza." Logan suggested.

"Or we could make ourselves a fest!" Carlos said. "With corndogs and fish sticks and chili cheese fry's and-"

"I'll go call Angie," Logan said leaving quickly.

"I'll get the laundry." James added doing the same.

"I'll find the list." Kendall left as well leaving Katie with Carlos.

"Traitors!" Katie yelled as Carlos went on.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Part one: Cleaning

After everyone had left Carlos got out the duster and vacuum. His job was easy so he'd have time to play around or watch TV before the others got done.

First he'd dust, he one remembered his mother saying to dust before vacuuming…or vacuum before dusting but whatever.

Now Carlos had never dusted so, being Carlos, he did what he'd seen and shook the duster back and forth over things…unfortunately he put a little to much into it and soon something fell off.

And that thing was a hockey trophy, that wasn't his.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." Carlos panicked trying to fix it…glue, glue and duke tape fixed everything (1)! "Glue, glue, glue why don't we have glue! Hair spray!"

Yes hair spray would work, and he knew James had more then enough of it! He ran into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Four different kinds of hair spray where in a neat little line. Extra hold, Super hold, Extreme hold and Max hold (why James has that much hair spray, we will never know).

Grabbing the Extreme and Max hold he grabbed them and ran out to the trophy spraying one end of the broken part, but due to a cruel twist of fate he hit the vacuums on button casing the vacuum hose to suck up the top half.

So he grabber the vacuum hose and put his arm down it and grabbed the top… but couldn't move his arm. If he wanted to get his arm out he had to let go of the piece. So he did what he always did in a situation like this, called Logan. But Logan didn't pick up.

'Well him, James or Kendall will get back soon so I can just sit and wait tell then.'  
>He turned of the vacuum and plopped on the couch to watch TV…and was hit by a photo from the shelf.<p>

"Oh," Carlos wined. "Come on!"

0o0oBTR0o0o0

Part Two: Landry

James dragged two large plastic bags to the laundry room.

"How do we have this much laundry?" James groaned. "Mama Knight must have forgotten to do laundry last week."

The laundry room was empty when James got to it, he shrugged sure he'd never done laundry before in his life but hay he could do this, after all _he_ was James Diamond the 'face' of Big Time Rush.

"So then," he said putting half of one bag into one of the washers. "Now we add the soap."

He held up the Supper clean (2) detergent and pored some in. He then did the same with three other washers.

"Now to find some girls," James said turning around fixing his hair and walking out of the laundry room.

~30 minuets later~

After flirting with some hot blond girl in the park James came back to check on the laundry. He was met by four finished washers. He then, not bothering to check the cloths, threw them into the dryer on medium.

And went to the pool, he'd come back when the clothes were done after all he'd seen some cute brunette and the Jennifer's out by the pool.

0o0oBTR0o0o0

Part Three: Shopping

Logan Mitchell was an only child and his mother didn't take him when she went shopping for herself, therefore he'd never been to a 'girls clothing boutique'…or Victoria Secrets. As it turned out Katie needed clothes _**and**_ bras. So the girls went to Victoria Secrets first.

"Angie," Logan squeaked nervously. "Am I even allowed to be in here?"

"Logan," Angie rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's a porn shop just calm down."

"I'm just going to try on something's. And get me some knew bras." Katie said.

"Then why can't I wait outside?" the brunette boy asked.

"Simple," Angie smirked before Katie could help the poor boy. "We need someone to judge them."

Logan's jaw dropped as Angie walked Katie over to a lady with a measuring tape. He knew Angie's flirting and little comments were harmless, after all she was dating DJ Eiri Johnson, but really that girl.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"I can't believe you made Logan do this!" Katie laughed as she changed into the last bra. Angie had picked this one out for her.

"I can hear you!" Logan's voice said threw the door. "Can we please just get this over with?"

"Oh calm down Logan," Angie giggled. "Will be out in a minute."

Katie looked in the mirror; she knew Angie had picked this one out just to bug Logan. Angie was a good person but…she could be very evil.

The top was a white corset like top that was made of lace and the only part that wasn't see threw was the front of the chest. If Kendall saw this he would have gone berserk, but she did have to admit it was comfortable and kinda cute.

"Ready to scare Logan?" Angie whispered. Katie nodded enjoying being around someone as…evil as herself. "Okay last one."

Katie walked out Angie behind her not wanting to miss Logan's face. Katie smiled at the teen, Logan's jaw dropped.

"You are not getting that!" Logan squeaked. "Kendall will freak out!"

"Yes," Angie smiled. "But James will like it. (3)"

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

After buying the bras Angie drove the three of them to Pac Sun for some of Katie's clothes (Angie had insisted Katie get a top or two along with some jeans at FUSION).

"Katie what about this one?" Logan asked. Holding out a very covering top "It's nice."

"Logan sweetie she'll die of a embarrassment in that," Angie said dryly.

"Plus it looks like something my mom would where." Katie added. "Look for Roxey brand (4)."

'_If I ruled the world _

_I'd throw all my money up _

_in the air like confetti'_

The stores speakers started playing 'If I ruled the world.'

"Hay its you guy's song." Angie said and started humming along (her and Katie knew the song, after all the boy's tended to practice in the apartment.)

"Everybody get up, up, up on your feet," Katie started singing.

"Kick your shoes off like you're down at the beach." Angie joined in and the two started dancing around Logan.

"You two," Logan hissed seeing that people where starting to look at them. "We don't want to call attention to our self's."

The girls, unfortunately, ignored this; Logan's problem was if the press was near by after all here he was in Pac Sun with a good looking fourteen-year-old (who people didn't know was Kendall's little sister (5)) and a twenty four-year-old ex model and a famous clothing designer (who was James aunt.)

Thankfully the song soon ended and the girls, after laughing at Logan's face, went back to shopping. And soon the three were off to FUSION, the only thing that worried him was that Angie had asked for a favor and the two girls had been whispering something before they left and looked a little too happy for his taste.

"I'm only open on Sunday for privet fittings and such," Angie said opening the front door. "That's why no ones here."

"That's nice," Logan commented. "So what was the favor you needed?"

"I just want you to model some outfits for me," Angie said. "Don't worry I just need to see how they look on a person."

"Okay," Logan said. "But first we need to get Katie's stuff."

"Of course," Angie said going into 'work' mode. "Fallow me I'll show you Katie's sizes section."

Logan looked around as they fallowed the older girl. He'd only been in FUSION a few times and at lest one of the other guys was with him. It was a nice store with an edgy vibe to it, slightly gothic in some way's but preppy in others this was part of the rezone it was called FUSION.

It was also reminder to him that Angie was, no matter how nice she seemed, Brook Diamonds little and favorite sister and like Brook the daughter of Diana Brook one of the most famous Soap Opera actresses of the eighties and nineties (6).

"Here are the jeans I told you about," Angie smiled handing Katie some jeans. "And this rack is your size."

Soon Katie had picked out two tops, she'd tried to pay for them but Angie told her they were gifts. Now Logan got to model the outfits Angie had mentioned.

"So these are FUSION's fall line?" Logan asked as Angie led them upstairs to the 'design' and privet fit room.

"Yes but I'm not sure I'll keep them all," Angie sighed. "There's two outfits and four tops I just can't make up my mind on. And I wanted to see them on someone who's not a model and around the right age group, here they are."

Logan looked at the rack it had, a vest suite, a pair of washed-out blue jeans, two t-shirts a hoddy and a button up top. All looked pretty comfortable to where.

"I thought you said two outfits?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Angie smiled. "The last one's a surprise."

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

(1) You know you're a redneck when… That's the line that was going threw my head. It's also what a little girl I know told me, she didn't get that it doesn't always work that way.

(2) Yes I made up the name, I couldn't think of a brand so yeah.

(3) Little Jatie moment for all you Jatie fan's XD

(4) Taina _loves_ this brand and I can so see Katie loving it too.

(5) I don't thing it's ever been told if the general public (aka the fans and press) know about Katie, so I'm guessing no.

(6) The actress that plays James mother, Brook Diamond, was a soap opera actress so having James grandmother as one was just a little funny moment.

(FYI: Angie owns FUSION and also owns a costume store, called 'The White Rabbit', which the boys use to find all there wired costumes in my story lines.)

This was originally a one shot but I split it into two chapters and will get the second one up soon.

R and R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Housework

Declaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, The Food Network, Papa Johns, People magazine or Wal-Mart.

A/N: So here is the second half of the story, yes I split it in half. Okay I'd also like to mention that this fanfic was originally made before I saw Big Time Break Up and I didn't feel like fixing it.

Second a big thank you to: Bananjo who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thank you and enjoy. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Part Four: Wal-Mart

Kendall looked over the grocery list and sighed.

Eggs

Milk

Fish sticks

Ketchup

Orange juice

Diet soda

Lunch meet

Cheese

Cereal

AA batteries

Band-aids

**Duck tape **

**Glue **

SPF 50 Self-tanning spray

**Super Max hold hair spray**

Bread

Mayo

Butter (1)

Kendall made a mental note to tell James no more self-tanning sprays after last time (2) he didn't want a 'Mangerine' James, plus that stuff stunk. Now he just had to find everything…

Kendall started walking down the first aisle and looked at the cereal, the problem was he had no idea what kind of cereal he needed.

"It looks like Katie's writing," Kendall sighed and grabbed some Coco Puffs tm and walked to the bread. "Its all the same…right? (3)"

After ten minutes and a few guesses later he had all the 'food' groceries in the cart.

"How dare you!" a _very_ familiar voice came from behind Kendall he turned and felt a familiar stinging on his cheek.

"Hi Camille," Kendall said rubbing his cheek. He saw she was dressed in a twenties looking dress, Kendall was sure it was from The White Rabbit. "You practicing for a new part?"

"Hi Kendall," Camille smiled. "And yes I'm going to try out for Ladies of the Hearth, I'm trying for Roseanne a women scorned by her ex-husband who cheated on her with her sister."

"And you're practicing at Wal-Mart because?" Kendall asked her.

"Oh I just needed to get some mouthwash and decided to stay in character." She said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "So why are you here?"

"My moms sick and I'm getting the groceries." Kendall said.

"Oh well good luck," Camille said. "YOU BACKSTABBER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Camille smacked him again and walked off well some people gave him dirty looks and others sympathy.

"Ow…" Kendall groaned. "How can Logan deal with that?" He looked at the list now having gotten the food part.

AA batteries

Band-aids

**Duck tape **

**Glue **

SPF 50 Self-tanning spray

**Super Max hold hair spray**

Kendall walked over to the home improvement area for the glue and duck tape bumping into someone.

"I am so sorry," another familiar voice said. "Kendall?"

"Hi Kelly," Kendall smiled at the women. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm getting gorilla glue and goof-off (4)." Kelly sighed Kendall noted she looked tired.

"Should I ask?" Kendall said confused.

"Well lets just say that not all of the 'problems' that happen at Rocque Recorded are because of you boys," Kelly then added. "Just most of them."

"I'm…sorry?" Kendall said.

"Its fine," Kelly said. "I got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kendall said as the woman left. He got the duck tape and glue and looked back to his list.

AA batteries

Band-aids

SPF 50 Self-tanning spray

**Super Max hold hair spray**

"Beauty products," Kendall groaned walking to the beauty and health area.

"My, my Knight is here?" said a cocky voice from behind Kendall making the blond want to bang his head on a wall.

"Careful Stetson," Kendall growled. "Jo's not here to stop me from hurting you."

"Yes Jo is still on set," Jett said combing his hair. "But I'm here and you look like you need some advice on your look. That's why you're here isn't it?"

"No I'm-" Kendall started.

"Of course it is," Jett interrupted. "I find the best shade of hair dye is a color similar to mine, and blond is a girl color (5)-"

"Look there's the paparazzi." Kendall said pointing behind Jett and, once the other teen had turned, grabbed what he needed and ran off.

After getting far, far away from Jett Kendall pulled out the list once again.

AA batteries

"All I need are the AA batteries and I'm done." Kendall said going to the electronics. "Just the batteries."

After finding the batteries, turns out they where kept at the front not in the electronics, Kendall got to the register, paid for everything, put it in the back of his mom's rental (6) and drove back to the Palm Woods.

"Sorry it took so long I-" Kendall said coming in then stopped looking at the others.

Logan and Katie where nowhere to be seen but James was trying to get Carlos hand out of the vacuum half a trophy lay broken on the floor next to it where two cans of hair spry. He saw one of James white shirts was now falling out of the bag and was now pink.

"…Do I want to know?" Kendall asked the other two. James and Carlos shook their heads.

"Oh come on Logan its not that bad," Katie giggled as Lagan, Angie and her came in the two girls holding bags from; Victoria Secrets, Pac Sun and FUSION.

"You. Are. Evil!" Logan snapped pointing an accusing finger at Angie who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and got away with it.

"Oh honey its not that bad," Angie giggled as well as Logan went up the slide muttering how Angie was evil then slammed the door to the boy's room.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked. Angie practically skipped over to him and pulled out her cell phone.

"This," she said showing him a picture of Logan in a wedding dress. "And then I put it on Facebook."

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Part Five: Dinner

After getting Carlos un-stuck, calming Logan down (he still refused to come out of the room until dinner) and getting James to explain what happened to the laundry it was six thirty.

"You're going to make dinner?" Katie asked. "And its not just stick it in the oven food?"

"No we're making chicken stuffed with spinach and feta along with mash potatoes and stir fry." James said triumphantly.

"You're helping them right?" Katie asked Angie.

"Nope," the brunette said. "They said they had it so, I'm letting them do it on their own."

"So what should we do?" Katie asked.

"Well here's some tea for Angie and a soda for Katie," James handed the girls their drinks. "So you two can go do something in Katie's room."

The two gave James a look.

"Fine," Katie said. "We can chat with my Stock blog."

"And now to make dinner," James said to the others after the girls left.

"And you don't think this is to much for us?" Kendall asked James and Carlos.

"No," Carlos said. "I mean if the girls can do it so can we."

"Carlos you got this recipe well watching the food network well your _arm_ was stuck in a _vacuum_." Kendall pointed out. "I don't think this is a good idea."

~Ten minutes later~

"So how about Pizza?" Angie said.

The kitchen was covered in food from a food fight, the chicken was burnt, and Kendall, James and Carlos where covered in food. A cross from them, not covered in food, where Angie, Katie and Logan.

"We can have Papa Johns deliver." Katie added.

"That sounds good," Kendall said bitterly. "Call me when the food gets here I'm going to go take a shower."

"I call the other shower!" James said.

"I guess I'll clean this up?" Carlos said weekly.

"Katie and I'll help," Logan sighed. "Angie you call for the pizza."

"I told you it wouldn't work." Katie snapped.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Part Six: The Next Day

Mama Knight got up the next morning feeling better; she walked out to the living room. On the couch sleeping were the boys along with Katie.

"Good Morning," Angie said quietly from the kitchen holding out a cup of coffee to her. "You feeling better?"

"Yes…what happened?" Mama Knight asked taking the cup of coffee.

"Well," Angie smiled. "Apparently Carlos can't dust or vacuum with out something happening. James learned that you have to sort your clothes before washing them. Kendall realized you can't go the Wal-Mart without running into people you know. And all three of them learned they can't cook chicken stuffed with spinach and feta along with mash potatoes and stir fry."

"And Logan?" she asked a little worried. "What did he learn?"

"He learned that something's never change," the brunette then pulled out the newest People magazine. "And that the press really _is_ everywhere."

"Big Time Girls?" Mama Knight read. "Is Logan Mitchell dating? Isn't that Katie?"

"Yep," Angie said sipping her drink (tea) then pulled out her cell phone. "Also what do you think of this dress on him? I think it brings out his eyes."

The older women shook her head looking at the picture of Logan in a wedding dress obviously made by Angie.

"So what do you think they want for breakfast?" Mama Knight asked.

(1) My poor attempted at it looking like different peoples notes.

(2) See Big Time Fever ;)

(3) They're not all the same.

(4) I also do not own gorilla glue or goof-off.

(5) I don't really think that but it sounds like Jett to me.

(6) He can drive now…he just can.

Well that's that. R and R please!


End file.
